Survivor of the Dead
by thebusnamedgak
Summary: Blake Shelly lived a normal 15 year old life, until everything changed. When the zombies came, it was all about surviving, no matter what...
1. Dude, Is that Mary?

Blake Shelly lived a normal life. Nothing extraordinary ever happened to him. He was just a normal teenager, that was until the day everything changed.

"Blake, Blake! I'll repeat the homework again. Read pages 348-389, and take notes. Quiz on Monday."

_Great thought Blake… I have the football game on Sunday. _Blake had been playing football since he was just six years old, and he had always played quarterback. It was his sophomore year and yet he was already the starting quarterback for his 1-3 team. They weren't terrible, but they were improving.

Bang!

Something had crashed against the door to the classroom. The door swung open. "Ms. Thomas, I think that means it's time to go!" Shouted Blake's best friend Jeremy Opal, the football team's runningback.

"Well, I guess you guys can leave a couple of minutes earl- oh my god!" Henry, the school janitor had just stepped into the classroom. His clothes were stained with blood, and it looked like a chunk had been ripped from his shoulder. He stumbled into the classroom. "Henry, are you okay… my god. Somebody call down security."

Ms. Thomas stepped over to the wounded Henry and tried to console him. Henry looked pale, it worried Blake.

"Arrrgh!" Henry reached out and bit Ms. Thomas' hand. She screamed. Blake got out of his seat as the out of control Henry grabbed Ms. Thomas again and tore apart her neck. Blake took his large, heavy binder and hit Thomas across the head, knocking him out.

The class huddled around Ms. Thomas, she was dead. Screams were exchanged around the room. Security officers made it to the classroom. As one of the officers felt her pulse and confirmed her death, Ms. Thomas woke up, she grabbed his arm, and as Henry did to her, bit off a chunk.

Blake took off too run. As he turned around, Henry was back up and was literally eating another kid. "Jeremy, lets get the hell out of here!" Shouted Blake.

The two of them left the classroom and sprinted down the hall. On their way, Blake dialed 911. "Hello, there's something happening in Tailbridge High School, something weird. People are going crazy and attacking people. Help!"

"We'll send reinforcements down there as soon as we can, we are getting reports of this all over the county. Stay away from all people who are acting suspiciously, and try to go to your nearest police department. We will try to help as soon as we can."

The two friends turned the corner, and found three more people that were wounded, by what looked like bites.

Blake looked around for any kind of weapon. Then he saw a pile of construction equipment that were close to his former class mates.

"Dude, is that Mary. Crap man, weren't you dating her?" Asked Jeremy. Blake handed Jeremy a crowbar.

"Yeah, I was. And I was taking her to homecoming, well I guess not anymore." He took his crowbar and hit Mary three times in the chest, and once on the back. She was on the ground, but she was still moving as if nothing happened.

"Maybe these people are dead. Ms. Thomas was definitely dead, and she came back! She was like some kind of zombie or something. How could someone's throat be torn apart and live?"

"That crap is all make believe, what do you think horror moves are, real? People just don't come out of their graves." Mary grabbed Blake's leg. "Shit!" Blake hammered down on her head again and again, until her head split open. She finally became silenced.

"Jeremy!" Jeremy looked over from fighting one of the…zombies. "Mary died when I hit her in the head, maybe that's the trick." Blake looked down the hall, more zombies were coming. Some had missing jaws, other had missing limbs.

"Let's go, we don't have time." Jeremy hit the zombie he was working on over the head and it fell over. They sprinted down the hall and finally reached the exit. The handle to the door wouldn't budge.

But then, Blake heard footsteps running down the hall, not the footsteps of those… things. It was a swat team and they were clearing the area, shooting down the zombies. Blake noticed that the zombies hit in the chest wouldn't go down, they only went down when they were hit in the head.

"Just smash the glass to the door!" Yelled Jeremy. And Blake did, he took his crowbar and hammered on the door. The glass shattered and they ran outside.

"What the hell is going on?"


	2. Lets Go To Prison

_**Thanks for the great reviews! These zombies are the George A. Romero type zombies. They are slow moving, they can't run, but they can stumble around kind of fast.**_

_The following is a live radio broadcast…_

_These things are beginning to crawl around the greater tri-state areas. We encourage all citizens to board up their windows, and stay indoors. It seems that this is some kind of disease that makes the people infected crave human flesh. They have hardly any thought process and are very hard to bring down. It seems that whenever they do, they just get back up. Centers are being set up to shelter people that no longer have homes or are on the run. A statement from the president says that they do not know the origin of the disease but that it is possibly airborne. However, some scientists are saying that the disease is spread from the transfer of DNA from one of the infected to a non-infected. We will be waiting on word from the secretary of defense._

Blake and Jeremy ran around the school to the other side. There were a bunch of students and teachers cluttered in a circle, they were normal. Around all of the entrances of the schools were police officers and part of the swat team. Blake and Jeremy walked over to the crowd, relieved.

Blake opened his cell phone and dialed the number to his parent's home. The phone ringed. Once. Twice. Three Times… Finally Blake heard the voice of his older brother, Jarred, he was 21 and was home for some reason. "Why are you home?"

"Mom and Dad are in the Caribbean, remember?"

"Oh, duh." Blake now clearly remembered his parents leaving that morning and that Jarred was going to stay in the house that week. His parents were probably okay.

"I was about to call you. I'm coming to your high school as quick as I can. Get your little brother from the Jr. High and I'll get you the hell out of there!"

"The guns. What about Dad's guns?"

"I've got all of them. Don't worry, I've also packed water and food. I heard that they're clearing all prisoners from state prisons and opening them up as shelters for citizens, each cell costs $5,000. I already have bought three up in northern Connecticut. We'll need to get more supplies along the way. Hurry!"

"All right, see ya in a few!" Blake shut his phone. "Jeremy, I need to get my little brother. Then Jarred is coming to get me! I think you can come."

Jeremy bit his lip. "I tried calling all of my parents numbers, none of them are working… I guess I'll go with you. Where are we going?"

"To a state prison. We purchased some cells, its should all work out, they cleared out all of the prisoners."

Blake walked over to one of the police officers that was trying to calm the crowd down. "What's the situation with the Jr. High?"

"Its been overtaken. Even the swat team, you can't get in there." Blake gulped. Nate was probably dead. Or one of those zombies, that Jeremy claimed were dead anyways.

"Are there… are there any students alive?"

"There may be… But even if they isolated themselves there is probably no chance for their survival."

But Blake thought that was worth a try. He opened up his cell phone again and dialed in the number of his younger brother. He picked up?

"Blake is that you?

"Nate! Are you okay?"

"Yeah… me and about ten other kids locked ourselves up behind the kitchen. I think we can hold the freak-heads off for a little whiles longer."

"That's good. Stay where you are, I'm trying to come. Just stay where-"

"Please. Please ask him if there is an Amanda Pursey in there? Please?" A girl that was actually in Ms. Thomas' class interrupted. Her name was Haley Pursey, and Amanda was her little sister.

"Nate? Is there an Amanda Pursey with you?"

"…um…YES! She's standing right next to me, why?"

"Her older sister was asking. Okay, I'm going to try and get there as quick as I can! Bye now." Once again, Blake snapped his phone shut. He turned to Haley. "She's there!"

Haley squealed and jumped into Blake's arms. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Her feet were brought to the ground and Blake turned back to Jeremy.

"You comin' man?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."


End file.
